Naruto: A New Life
by Monkeypieman9
Summary: You know that Anime that we all know and love? Yeah Naruto... anyways this is my way of telling it. Its completely different from the Anime but is still just what Naruto fans would enjoy.
1. Intro

Naruto A New Life

_Leaf Village_:  
><strong>NARUTO<strong>! The leaf village ninja's shouts were heard from clear across the village.  
>In front of them a wild-haired kid raced through the streets of the village having just put his latest plan into action. Naruto cleverly fooled the ninjas by going into a crowded resturant.<br>When the ninja's entered Naruto slipped past and out the door. Waiting impatiantly outside was his academy teacher, Iruka.

"Naruto what do you think your doing out of class!"  
>"It was boring though Iruka. Besides why are <strong>YOU<strong> out of class?" Naruto chuckled.  
>"You have been gone all day, schools out." Iruka said. "Besides, Just because its boring doesnt mean you dont have to come."<p>

"Aww, your no fun Iruka." I dont get paid to be fun...  
>"Besides all this doesnt excuse you for what you did to the Hokage's Monument!" Iruka yelled.<p>

Iruka pointed toward the painted monuments in the distant.

"He he, I thought they looked old and boring so I made them look better." Naruto said proud of his acomplishment.

"Im going to make you scrub every last drop of paint off with no breaks. You wont be able to eat or sleep until its done"


	2. Clone Jutsu

Sorry if the first chapter was short and original. It was only meant to start off the story. From now on it will be less like the anime.

The next day Naruto awoke abruptly. His hands and arms still throbbing with pain after cleaning every one of the Hokage's heads. He drug himself to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The rotten smell of sour milk and week old ramen poured into the two roomed house. Naruto pulled out a carton of milk only to find that it began to clump together.

"I think ill go hungry this morning." Naruto sadly said to himself.

Today was saturday so he didnt have school, in fact he had nothing at all to do that day. Naruto sat down in the one chair he owned and pondered what to do for a few minutes.

"I know! Ill go practice my Clone Jutsu!"  
>"I wont fail the academy again this year!" Naruto happily exclaimed.<p>

As Naruto left his house two ANBU Black Ops flew by.

"Man, I wish I was like them. Always out on missions full of excitment."  
>"Instead Im stuck in school being bored outta my mind"<p>

After a good ten minutes or so, Naruto reached a clearing the the forest surrounding the village. It was his favorite training spot. A quick gust of wind went by and the trees and grass swayed every so gently.

"**_Clone Jutsu_**!" Naruto yelled his hands making the necassary seals.

With a poof of smoke a clone appeared next to him. Its complection was pale and it had several facial deformaties.

"Come on!" "I almost had it that time!"

Several failed attempts later the sun began to set in the distance. Naruto for the first time all day, realized that he was extremely hungry. On his way home he stopped by Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Three bowels of Ramen to go please" Naruto said with happiness as if those failed attempts at the Jutsu never happened.


	3. Graduation

No comment...

Several weeks later, graduation came around. Naruto dreaded it because he only every made a clone jutsu once. He tried to do it again afterwards but failed. As Naruto's name was called he nervously entered the small room. Seated at a desk was Iruka and a creepy old man.

"Where is the Hokage? Isnt he supposed to be here?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Normally yes, but he suddenly got some important paperwork. Instead Jariya here will observe." Iruka answered.

"I wanted to show the Hokage how much I have learned though"

"Naruto, preform the Clone Jutsu now or I will have to fail you again" Iruka said menecingly

"Fine..."

Naruto gathered all the chakra he could possibly get. "_**Clone Jutsu!**_" The room was suddenly filled with not one, but twenty five clones of Naruto. Iruka and Jariya stared in amazement unable to speak. When Naruto opened his eyes which were closed in fear that he would see a fail clone, he shouted "I just created multiple clones Believe It!"

The clones disappeared with a puff of smoke and Iruka finally able to speak again said "Naruto, you pass. Congrats."

Naruto's mouth watered with the excitment.

"Naruto, might I have a word with you in private?" Jariya asked out of nowhere.

"uh... sure gramps"

Jariya led Naruto out of the room, down the hall, and into an empty classroom.

"Naruto, do you know why you were able to make that many clones when everyone else in your class could make two at best?"

"Maybe its because I trained harder.."

"No, its not. allow me to tell you a story."

"Aw, come on gramps I dont want to hear a lame story. Im out to go eat some lunch."

"Wait! Its really important though."

""Yeah, Im sure it is. So is my lunch." Naruto said as he exited the classroom.

"My god what am I going to do with this brat?" Jariya stated to himself.

Im going to be pumping out these chapters like there is no tomorrow (hopefully) So expect more chapters almost daily.


	4. The Fire

There was a line at the ramen shop.

"Figures, the happiest day of my life and there was to be a line at Ichiraku's" Naurto said to himself in dismay.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see Sasuke, a classmate of Naruto's who wasnt too firendly. A short distance behind him was Sakura, a pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura was kind to everyone just as long as they didnt make her mad.

"Whats up guys?"  
>"None of your business loser!" Sasuke snapped.<br>"Oh dont mind him, we are here for some ramen." Sasuke said sypatheticly.

"Why is everyone coming for ramen?"  
>"Didnt you hear? Ichiraku is giving away a free bowel of ramen to celebrate his shops aniversary."<br>"Di... Di...Did you say free ramen?" Naruto asked mouth opened wide.

Sakura was about to answer when she was interupted. A building not far down the street burst into flames almost instantly. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all saw a man fleeing the scene. He had thick black hair and wore a plain tan t-shirt and shorts.

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled.  
>"Dont just stand there loser go find help!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.<p>

Naruto sped off, there was no time to argue with Sasuke. Luckily Naruto ran into a ninja. He had grey hair and wore a mask covering his mount, nose, and one eye.

"Mister come quick there's a house on fire!" Naurto pleaded.

Without saying a word the ninja followed after Naruto to the house which was almost completely in flames now. Using a water jutsu the ninja took the water Ichiraku was using to make ramen at the time, to put out the fire. Almost nothing remained of the house except burnt, collapsed, walls and what looked like the remains of a kunai.

Barely saying a word the grey hairded ninja told the three graduates to get their ramen and go home. The line shrank quickly and within minutes the three had gotten their ramen to go and headed their seperate ways home. 


	5. The New Team 7

The next day each one of the new graduates assembled into their old class room. Iruka walked in along with a group of ninja. Among those ninja was the one that put out the fire.

"Today you all will be assigned to a team. One of these Jonin here will be the team leader.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were stuck together on a team with the grey hair ninja. Later on top of the school the newly assigned team 7 assembled for introductions.

"Hey, Im your team leader Kakashi." The grey hair ninja said blandly.  
>"I would like you all to announce what your goals are."<p>

Naruto energeticly spoke first.

"Im going to become the Hokage. That way nobody will look at me like im a monster and they will treat me with respect."

"Sakura what about you?" Kakashi asked the Kunoichi.

"I dont really have a goal yet." She said modestly.

"How about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I want to avenge the death of my clan an defeat a certain someone." Saske said in an almost evil way.

"How about you Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked.

"My goal is to train you all into great shinobi." Kakashi answered.

"Ok then... thats it I guess."

With those words Kakashi pulled out a book and then vanished.

Naruto was walking down the streets later that day bored out of his mind. Suddenly he was yanked into a alley. Instinctivly the pulled out a kunai. He however put away the kunai when he saw it was merely the old coot Jariya.

"What now old man?"  
>"I really need to tell you something. You cant ignore me forever"<br>"Fine Ill listen to your story gramps but make it short."  
>"It started when the Nine Tails attacked the village several years ago. The Fourth Hokage sealed it inside of a child to save the village. After doing so, he died because the sealing jutsu required his life. That child was his son...It was you Naruto Uzumaki!"<p>

"M..M...Me? The Nine Tails is inside me?"

Naruto looked down at his chest horrified. He had heard stories of the evil Nine Tails. The thought of having it in him was almost to much to bare.

"I know it hard for you, but you have to accept it as it is."

"Why did you tell me this old man?"

"I came back to this village for the sole purpose of training you. Part of the training is teaching you to surpress the Nine Tails Chakra."

"Im sorry, but I dont have the time right now."

"I plan on starting your training two months from now. Thats plenty of time for you to say goodbye and enjoy yourself." 


	6. First Mission: Rank C

The next day team 7 was summoned to the Hokage's office.  
>"I have been told by Kakashi that you three saw a man leaving the building before it caught fire. Am I correct?"<p>"Yeah, he had short black hair and wore a plain tan outit." Naruto explained.<p>

"We may have located that man in a small village to the south of the leaf. It is your first mission to bring him back for questioning. Be cautious though, if could set fire to that building so easily, he is not coming easily. Therefore Im making this a C rank mission." The Third Hokage stated.

"Sir, these guys arent ready yet." Kasakshi said.

"I know. Thats why Im giving you 3 days to train them."

"Three days isnt going to be enough sir."

"Its going to have to do. We cant afford to wait any longer then that."

"I understand..."

Kakashi exited the office followed by Sakura and then Sasuke. Naruto was moving towards the door when the Third Hokage stopped him.

"Naruto, I assume Jariya has already told you."

"Yeah he told me..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"I just want you to know that I put my complete faith in him. So try to be obidient and do as he says while you are training with him."

"Alright..." 


	7. Speedy Training

Later, Team 7 gathered at a clearing Kakashi had picked out earlier for practice.  
>"Im going to give you each a jutsu to learn. I expect you to learn it within the three days."<p>

"So Kakashi-sensai, what jutsu are you going to teach me?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hold on Naruto Im getting there..."

"Sasuke," Kakashi placed his left arm down towards the ground. "_**Chidori****!**_" Withing seconds his hand and wrist become engulfed in lightning. "This is Chidori and the jutsu I want you to learn." Kakashi went on to tell him how to form it.

"Sakura, well... I really dont know anything for you. Instead I decided to get you to train as the teams medical ninja." Kakashi tossed a old medical book towards Sakura, and she caught it coughing as dust flew off of it.

"Naruto, due to you excessive chakra as Im sure you have heard... You will learn Muti-Shadow Clone Jutsu. It will allow you to not create still clones, but many walking,taling, breathing shadow clones." Kakashi said as he tossed Naruto a scroll.

"Now then, I suggest you begin practicing right away."

"**_Chidori!_**" Sasuke shouted. However a mere spark eminated from his hand.

Sakura read through the medical book, perplexed at the complicated practices.

Naruto, seemed to be the only one making some progress. He had studied the scroll and in a matter of minutes, produced thirty shadow clones.

"Hows this Sensai?" Naruto asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Nice try Naruto but Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu is meant to produce hundreds of clones." Kakashi said not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

Night time came quick and Kakashi stood up to see their progress. Sasuke had managed to engulf his fingers in lightning but burned himself in the process. Sakura was about half way through her book, and she seemed a bit more comfortable with it. Naruto on the other hand had only got to those thirty shadow clones.

The next day came and went with ease. Sasuke managed to create a full fledged Chidori but could onyl use it once before his Chakra was depleted. Sakura finished the book but during practice, she managed to break the leg more then it already was. Naruto made more progress by making sixty seven clones.

"They might actually be able to learn this stuff after all" Kakashi thought to himself as the four of them walked off into the sunset of the second day.


	8. The Final Day

The third day of the teams training came with the sound of trees falling. Naruto awoke to this and quickly got dressed. He rushed out onto his roof to see what all the noise was about.

"What the hack happened out there?" Naruto asked himself as he peered towards the forest.

Several of the trees had fallen down, Naruto hurried to the training site hoping that one of his teamates knew what had happened.

"Morning loser." Sasuke said sitting on a fallen tree.

"Sasuke what happened to the forest?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke didnt answer, it was probably because he wanted Naruto to figure it out on his own.

From down the path Kakashi and Sakura were approaching the clearing. Kakashi looked like he hadnt slept at all.

"Kakashi-sensai do you know what happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, A missing-Nin decided to pay us a visit. He used a powerful earth style jutsu which uprooted many of the trees this morning. Me and the other Jonin barely managed to make a barrier between it and the village. If it hit, we wouldnt be standing here right now."

"Where is he now, did you kill him?" Sasuke asked in his semi-evil voice.

"...No he got away." Kakashi said nervously.

Sasuke muttered something and walked off a distance.

"_**Chidori!**_"  
>Lightning began to engulf his hand and wrist. He make a dash towards a tree that had not fallen, and jabbed it with the Chidori. The tree was shattered into many pieces which fell to the ground.<p>

"That is what should happen to everyone who looses their heart of fire..." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi made no comment, to afraid of what Sasuke would do if he replied wrong.

By the end of the day Naruto managed to make two hundred and ten shadow clones, but managed to knock himself unconsious in the process. Sakura sucessfully learned basic maedical ninjutsu being able to mend wounds and set and heal bones. Sasuke was able to use Chidori twice before, like Naruto, knocking himself out.

"My my... I just hope they dont do this during the mission" Kakashi said in a joking way to Sakura.

The two standing ninja picked up Naruto and Sasuke and walked back down the path that lead to the village.


	9. The Mission Begins

Bored outta my mind... by request of a reviewer, I am making these chapters longer.

The team awoke before the sun rose. Naruto hurried around his room gathering his ninja tools. He placed several kunai, a few explosive tags, and some instant ramen. Sasuke packed shuriken, kunai, ninja stars, and rice balls. Sakura picked some fresh healing herbs, and also brought along some bandages.

They were all at the main gate by sunrise, except of course Kakashi who seemed to show up several minutes late for a lot of things.

"Kakashi-Sensai, your late!" Naruto exclaimed as his masked sensai appeared next to them.

"Sorry I ran into some traffic..." He said putting away his copy of Makeout Paradise.

"Yeah right..." Naruto said.

"Lets get this over with." Sasuke said impatiantly, itching to go on the high ranking mission.

"First, what supllies did you all bring?" Kakashi asked his team.

"The three Genin went through their supplies. When Naruto mentioned that he had brought instant ramen, "How do you expect to make ramen with no hot water? Its not like we can make a fire to heat water." Sakura inquired.

"Why not Sakura?"

"Because, the smoke will give away our location!"

Naruto thought to himself "Well if the smoke doesnt give it away her loud mouth will."

So, Team 7 set off down the worn down dirt path that went from the Leaf Village's main gate to the forested countryside. Several minutes had passed and the village was no longer in sight. Naruto stopped suddenly.

"Everyone stop and be quiet..."

Naruto reached into his kunai pouch which had put on the upper part of his leg. He pulled out a shiny black kunai and threw it into the brush, there was a sharp scream and then silence.

Sakura walked cautiously toward the area Naruto threw the kunai at. When she stopped, she leaned over to pick something up. When it came into view, Naruto was embarresed. He had hit a rabbit in the butt with the kunai. The rabbit was still alive so Sakura set it down and within seconds, healed the wound.

"Next time dont try to kill helpless animals!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Naruto.

Naruto lost balance and fell down.

"Weakling, you got slapped and you fell down." Sasuke said mocking Naruto.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke with a killer intent, Sasuke's grin suddenly vanished. After calming herself down, she returned the bloody kunai to Naruto.

"Lets move out. We cant waste any more time trying to kill everything that spooks Naruto." Kakashi said and the team continued toward the village.

"So whats the name of this village anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Oberkuto." Kakashi said.

"Any idea why he chose to hide in Oberkuto?" Sasuke asked in a friendly tone.

This scared his team mates who were used to Sasuke being mean.

"Probably because it would be hard to get to him. Oberkuto is known for its gang... they practicaly run the village." Kakashi answered.

At about noon, the team reached the village. Before even stepping inside, they could see it wasnt a place you would want to stick around in for long. There was trash everywhere and almost every window was broken. There was nobody in sight.

"How could the Leaf Village let something like this happen in its own land?" Naruto asked with sadness.

"The Leaf tried to restore the village to its former glory several times. However the gang regained control each time." Kakashi answered as if he was an expert on the subject.

"Well guess we better go in, we arent going to catch him by standing here." Sakura said. 


	10. The Mob

As they walked through the deserted streets they could feel the presense of hidden eyes staring in fear at them. At the center of Oberkuto was a foutain, and next to it they saw an man. He was sitting by the fountain with a straw hat over his head covering the top half of his face. Sakura was the only one who noticed his wounds.

"That man seems to have a broken leg."

"How do you know that Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Because you idiot, his leg is twisted almost 180 degrees around. A half blind toddler would be able to notice." Sasuke said in his usual additude.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked in a challenging way.

"Yeah!" Sasuke replied.

"Enough!" Sakura said in a kind of motherly way.

"Stay out of it pinky!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke..." Sakura thought.

"Both of you knock it off, cant you get along long enough for us to complete this mission?" Kakashi asked in a commanding way.

"Fine!" Both said almost together.

Sakura proceeded over to the man. She had just noticed a lock of blackish hair coming out from the one side of the hat. Before getting the chance to remove the hat, Kakashi heard people approaching and shouting several phrases.

"Get outta here!'  
>"Im gonna cut you all up!"<br>"I want that pink haired girl!"  
>"We'll teach them to come into our town!"<p>

The shouts came from a mob of people running towards Team 7. They were armed with swords, bows, and kunai. The team armed themselves and prepared for the worst. Sakura borrowed the explosive tags Naruto brought and threw them in a perfect line which divided the road. Sasuke pulled out a shuriken for each hand, while Naruto readied his kunai.

When the mob reached the explosive tag Sakura detonated them throwing many of the mob several feet backwards.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
>Hundreds of clones ran forward through the residual smoke from the explosion. Sasuke, not wanting to be left out, threw his shuriken. One of the hit a mob member in the leg, the other hit one of Naruto's shadow clones (probably on purpose).<p>

As the shadow clones continued to fight hand to hand with the mob, Sasuke burst forward kicking one of the mob members in the stomache leaving them laying on the ground. The hand to hand barrage lasted a mere two minutes. After which, Kakashi had managed to finish a water jutsu and washed the mob far outside the village.

Sakura treated their wounds which included a broken rib, several cuts and scrapes, and a black eye Naruto had "acidentally" given Sasuke.

"u..uuu...uh... what the! Who are you and why are you here?" The man inquired as he finally awakened.

"We would like to ask you the same thing." Kakashi said as the man's hat fell of revealing his black hair.

"Thats none of your business!" the man exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"Hey how did you do that? Sakura I thought he had a broken leg?" Naruto said shocked at the miracle that he had just witnessed.

"It must have been a Genjutsu." Said Sakura.

"Now your going to wish I never woke up!" The man proclaimed. 


	11. Poku

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke and the man shouted.

The fire jutsus collided head on and neither were hurt.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled with excitment.

Hundreds of Narutos charged at the man.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The man said with a smirk.

Each of the clones were destroyed.

"Chidori!" Kakashi exclaimed from behind the man.

The man turned around just in time to see Kakashi jab him in the stomache with the Chidori. It didnt seem to phase him though.

"Now you will see my true power! I Poku will destroy you!"

Poku's body began to become covered in marks which seemed to be coming from his neck under his hair.

"Rasengan!" Jariya said after jumping off the roof of a nearby building.

The Rasengan hit Poku in the back knocking him over.

"What are you doing here old man!" Naruto asked.

"Lord Hokage sent me here to make sure you all came back alive. He said something like he didnt need all the extra paperwork or something..." Jariya responed sarcasticaly.

"Humph.. you think that can stop me? I have been given this cure mark by my master, Lord Orochimaru! Stupid Leaf Ninja!" Poku said getting to his feet.

"Fire Style: Lava Breath!"

A stream of lava came out of his mouth and it hit a building almost instantly burning it to the ground.  
>Sakura just managed to escape its deadly path.<p>

"What the hell is he? Nobody should be able to do that!" Sasuke said in fear.

"I dont know what he is... but he's going to pay!" Naruto yelled.

"I dont have time to deal with you pests. Lord Orochimaru needs me for something bigger and better. Until next time Leaf Ninja!" Poku said and he sped off with break neck speed towards the east.

"Thank god... there is no way we would have made it if he hadnt left." Kakashi admitingly said.

"Hey! Old man, what was that you attacked him with anyways?" Naruto asked Jariya curious to learn about the strange power.

"Its called a Rasengan. It was developed by your father by studying the Nine-Tails attack." Jariya explained.

"My father made that?"

"Thats right. The fourth Hokage then tought me it."

"Your father was the fourth Hokage?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Thats right!" Naruto said bragging.

"Will you teach me the Rasengan old man?"

"Maybe... I dont think your ready to master it yet though."

"Aw come on... If my dad could do it I can do it even better!" Naruto shouted.

"We will see. At any rate, its time to get back to the Leaf and report to the Hokage." Jariya said.

"You know JAriya, Im suprised you took time out of peeking in on women for your books to come help us." Kakashi said with a hidden smile.

"Gah!... Why do you have to be like that? Its merely my research. Dont forget that you actually read those books."

"He he..." Kakashi said embarrased.

"Your a preverted hermit!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey!" A young women said.

She was one of many who had come out of the buildings.

"We wanted to thank you for defeating that mob." She said.

"No problem missy" Jariya said stepping forward and talking as he was in love.

Kakashi stepped forward and drug Kariya by his ear away.  
>As they left the village they turned and waved goodbye to the finally freed village.<br>Jariya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked back to the Leaf partially discouraged by their failed mission.

-Vote If Sasuke Stays or Leaves on My Profile Now!- 


	12. Attack on the Leaf

I wish more people would leave feedback. How am I supposed to improve if nobody reviews! Anyways enough of me, on with the show!

By the time they were within a half mile of the village, Team 7 and Jariya could hear the sound of a wall crumbling. They quickened their pace ten fold. Within a minute they were at the now shattered village gate. After climbing under the wrecked gate they layed their eyes apon a most terrible scene. The Leaf Ninja were fighting a loosing battle against Poku. Jariya, Kakashi, and Sasuke headed toward Poku to give assistance to the Leaf ninja. Sakura headed to the hospital to help with the wounded. All the while Naruto's hatred for Poku grew. It wasnt long before Naruto could hear a voice inside him.

"Naruto... you want to kill him dont you? I can give you the power to do it..." The Nine-Tails said his voice deep and pure evil.

Suddenly against Naruto's will, the Nine-Tails chakra began to flow withing his body pouring out of the seal. Naruto's body began to change. His eyes became red and animalistic, his teeth changed into fangs, his fingernails into claws. Around his body, a red chakra began to form over him. It had the shape of the fox. Naruto began to loose control of his own body, he became only slightly consious of his actions.

"Stop it, get out of my body!" Naruto yelled inside his mind.

"But why, Im going to kill him for you!"

"I dont want to kill him though."

"Your still to weak to kill I see... Ill have the pleasure of showing you how its done then!"

Naruto unwillingly leaped toward Poku with the Nine-Tails chakra all around him with a tail sticking out. The Nine-Tails chakra clawed at Poku from behind. The claws made deep gashes in his back but nothing more.

Poku turned his attention to Naruto.

"Tha...thats the Nine-Tailed fox. So this is its Jinchurici!" Poku exclaimed.

"Naruto fight its influence!" Kakashi yelled, but Naruto couldnt hear from the deepest part of his mind in which his consiousness was trapped.

Naruto made a quick growl before the chakra enveloping Naruto's right hand extended and wrapped itself around Poku. It squeesed tighter and tighter, the curse mark symbols which had covered his body suddenly grew. His body became completely covered making him look black. Two new arms sprouted out from beneath the originals, and a third eye appeared on his forehead.

"Earth Style: Mud Transformation Jutsu!" Poku turned into mud and slipped past the Nine-Tails chakra.

Poku reformed after the chakra went back to its original shape. Scared of the Naruto's tranformation and Poku's new form, the other ninja stepped back to let the two powerful opponents fight it out. Only Kakashi and Sasuke stayed to help.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi yelled as he lowered his mask to reveal his left eye. It had been replaced with a Sharingan.

"How can you have a Sharingan, only the Uchiha clan can wield it!" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi.

"It was a gift from a dieing friend." Kakshi said remembering back several years.

"Earth Style: Earth Shockwave!"

The ground seemed to rise up. It was then pushed outward by a burst of chakra.

"Chakra Shield!" Kakashi's chakra enveloped himself and allowed him to charge through it unhurt. He quickly countered it with his Chidori.

"Stay out of my way, he is my kill!" The partially consious Naruto exclaimed as he reached out with the Nine-Tails chakra and slapped both Kakashi and Sasuke back several yards shattering Kakashi's Chakra Shield.

-Vote If Sasuke Stays or Leaves on My Profile Now!- 


	13. Aftermath

Well folks A New Life is back and better than ever. To celebrate This chapter is double in size and detail. Thats TWICE the fun! Sorry for keeping you waiting with the last chapter having a cliff hanger.

Kakashi and Sasuke lay there unconsious. Naruto leaped forward again at Poku this time piercing his heart with the Nine-Tail's chakra.

"Now YOU die!" The partial Nine-Tails said.

Jariya returned although nobody noticed he was gone, with a piece of paper with writing on it. He snuck up behind Naruto and put it on him. Suddenly the Nine-Tail's chakra began to receded back into Naruto's seal leaving Naruto laying unconious on the ground.

The next day Naruto awoke in the hospital next to Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto felt better then ever and wondered why he was here. Several minutes passed in silence before Sakura entered the room.

"Hey Sakura, what happened? I cant remember anything..." Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"Naruto, you lost control. You killed Poku and hurt your friends." Jariya said bluntly as he entered after Sakura.

"You dont have to be so blunt!" Sakura yelled after slapping him although Jariya appeared to like it.

Shaking off her new found anger, Sakura asked Naruto "How are you feeling."

"I was feeling fine until this old man came and ruined it... I cant believe I could hurt them. Im so ashamed of myself. How can I be Hokage when I cant even control myself."

"Speaking of Hokage, were was he during the attack Jariya?" Kakashi asked having awakened to the sound of Sakura's yelling.

"He was visiting the Feudal Lord about some financal stuff for the village." Jariya answered his hand on his throbbing cheek.

It was another hour or so before Sasuke awoke. His injuries were far greater then Kakashi's as he had no shield. When he awoke he was outraged at Naruto and at the same time oddly proud of him. Naruto had gone past what Sasuke believed Naruto's strength would be. However loosing control like that and almost killing him was no feat to be proud of.

Sasuke and Naruto barely spoke the next week before Sasuke and Kakashi were both released. In the week before they got out Naruto would help out rebuilding the village. He only helped because he was responsible for some of the damage. He often got looks of fear from others every time he approached them. It was a lot worse then when he was a child.

"I wish people would stop treating me like a monster. Im not a monster this thing inside me is the monster." Naruto thought as a cool summer breeze went by.

The night Sasuke and Kakashi were released, Naruto laid on his roof and looked up into the peaceful sky. He watched as the stars twinkled. Naruto even saw a shooting star.

"I wish I could become a great ninja and everyone stopped treating me like I was the Nine Tails." Naruto wished aloud.

"You already are a great ninja Naruto." Kakshi replied from the cool darkness of the night.

"Oh yeah, then how come I hurt you and Sasuke Kakashi-sensai?"

"You didnt hurt us. The Nine Tails did."

"It was my fault, I was too weak to hold it back."

"In time Im sure you will be able to control it. I have faith in you Naruto."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensai." Naruto said, and with that Kakshi disappeard into the night.

"That was weird..." Naruto thought.

Naruto laid outside for a bit longer watching the moon and stars before calling it a night and going inside to bed.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto awoke to the yell which could have only belonged to Sakura. He quickly slipped into his clothes and went over to the door. He opened it to see an angry faced Sakura waiting impatiently at his door.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Your late. You were supposed to be helping rebuild an hour ago!"

"Crap! I overslept!" Naruto yelled suprised, just realising that the sun was already high in the sky.

Naruto and Sakura sped off to the front of town. The village was almost fully repaired thanks to everyone helping out for hours a day.

"Man Im getting tired of this." Naruto thought. Then he suddenly got an idea and a smile creeped onto his face.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as several hundred shadow clones appeared.

Each one began to work on multiple houses. Some clones nailed wood others cut it. Some of the clones even painted even though it sucked so much the had to repaint it.

Although they looked down on Naruto they too pitched in some clones.

"At this rate we might get done today!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to hold back the rush of excitment.

Naruto was right, and to celebrate his idea Kakashi took Naruto out for ramen at Ichiraku's. Kakashi however probably wouldnt have done it had he know what the bill would be for taking Naruto to eat ramen. The cool night air was refreshing to Naruto as he walked home. He had almost overdone it today but the night air cooled him. When he approached his door Naruto fell over almost hitting his head on the door unconsious.

Only 2 more chapters until the "Season" Finale. Im going to start doing these like shows, 15 in a season then a break of varying amounts before releasing more chapters. I promise you the the season Finale for this one will be one you wont want to miss.


	14. Chunin Exams Part 1

"Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO!"

"Wha..what happened?"

"You fell asleep outside your house." Sakura said, Naruto now finally realizing who it was.

"So, whats up Sakura." Naruto said getting up off the porch half embarresed by Sakura finding him like that.

"Dont you remember? Today is the Chunin Exams!"" Sakura yelled unable to hold back the excitment of being able to prove herself.

"Oh yeah! Thats right!" Naruto exclaimed remembering that Kakshi signed the three of them up yesterday.

"So when is it?" Naruto asked.

"One hour from now at the arena." Sakura said controling her excitment this time.

The sun was already almost right above them as they hurried toward the arena.

"Crap! I forgot my stuff!" Naruto remembered when they got half way there.

"Naruto! Cant you be responsible for one day?" Sakura half asked and half yelled.

"Sorry I was in a hurry, go on ahead I will be there as soon as I can." Naruto said as he hurried back toward his house.

When Naruto got home he grabbed his ninja gear and hurried outside to the warm air once more and toward the arena.

Meanwhile at the arena...

"Role Call!" The Third Hokage yelled.  
>"Shino..."<br>"Here"  
>"Kiba..."<br>"Yo!"  
>"Ino.."<br>"Im here"  
>"Sakura.."<br>"Here"  
>"Sasuke"<br>"Lets hurry this up"  
>"Rock Lee"<br>"I am here and ready."  
>"Ten-Ten"<br>"Here"  
>"Neji"<br>"Yeah Im here"  
>"Choji...Choji!"<br>"Oh... Here!"  
>"Shikamaru"<br>"What a drag..."  
>"Hinata"<br>"H...Here"  
>"Naruto...Has anyone seen Naruto?"<br>"He will be here soon, he forgot his stuff." Sakura stated hoping Naruto wouldnt get kicked out.

"What a loser..." Sasuke thought.

"He has another 5 minutes, otherwise we will move on without him." The Third Hokage stated.

Naruto entered the arena a mere two seconds before his time was up.

"Even though this is a tournament, just because you lose that doesnt mean you cant become a Chunin. Its based on how you perform in your match that matters." The Hokage explained clearing his throat.

"Excuse me sir, arent the Chunin Exams held with other villages?" Sakura interupted.

"Normally yes, however me and the other Kages agreed to one year of having seperate Exams."

"First match is Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga."  
>The two stepped onto the field and waited for the match to begin.<p>

"I never thought I would have to fight you brother..." Hinata said to Neji.

"Byakugan" Both Hyuga's said as they revealed their Kekai-Genkai.

THe match began and Neji sped around behind Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams 64 palms!"

Neji's hands jabbed at Hinata, but she jumped forward at the last minute. She spun around to face her opponent once more.

"Eight Trigrams 64 palms!"  
>"Eight Trigrams 64 palms!"<p>

Both charged jabbing at each other's chakra points. When the flurry of jabs stopped both were laying on the ground unable to move.

"Match ends in a tie!" The announcer announced.

Several more matches came and gone.

"The results so far are as follows..." The Hokage said while pointing toward the score board which had just been updated.

Hinata V Neji - Tie Rock Lee V Kiba - Kiba Sikamaru V Choji - Shikamaru Shino V Ten-Ten - Shino

"Two matches remain, the next one is Sakura Vs Ino."

The two Kunoichi stepped onto the field, both longing to show the other they were better.

"Ready to Ino pig? Sakura asked.

"Not a chance!" Ino replied.

"Begin!" The announcer announced.

Both girls pulled kunai and charged each other head on. The kunai met in between the girls as sparks flew from the kunai. They struggled for a bit boefore Sakura jumped back and threw her kunai. Ino noticing it dodged partialy but it still cut her arm. Without stopping to think about her arm, Ino countered by throwing her own kunai. This time the kunai struck Sakura's leg. Sakura stumbled but she managed to hold herself up with her good leg.

Sakura drew another kunai from her pouch and went at Ino in fury, lunging her kunai striking Ino's face several times beforer getting stick in the chest with Ino's kunai. The kunai struck just right of her heart. Sakura fell over unconsious and the match endin with Ino's victory. Shortly after the match ended Ino fell unconsious due to the deep gash in her arm. Both were carted off to the hospital.

"Please be ok..." Naruto thought as he watched Sakura get put on the stretcher and removed from the arena. 


	15. Chunin Exams Part 2 SEASON 1 FINALE

AND NOW! The moment you have all (maybe) been waiting for...  
>Naruto: A New Life "Season" 1 FINALE!<br>What better way to end it then Naruto V Sasuke match. Plus will Sasuke stay or leave? You guys voted and now check out what happens next...  
>Im trying a new way to show dialog so please leave a review letting me know if you like it or not.<br>Season 2 is set to start December 1st... Dont worry between now and then i will probably post fillers. yeah even in this story there is fillers.

Sasuke: "Ive been waiting a long time for this."  
>Naruto: "That makes two of us."<br>Announcer: "Begin!"

Naruto: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto and his clones surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke spun around, the fire hitting most of the clones while some managed to dodge.

Sasuke: "Running will get you nowhere coward."  
>Naruto: "Who said anything about running?"<p>

Naruto and his remaining clones charged at Sasuke. Sasuke threw two of the clones into the arena wall. Naruto and his remaining clone threw punches but were countered with a round kick to both of them. Naruto's clone vanished and the real Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke: "Come on out and fi..."

Sasuke was interupted by three Kunai striking the area aroung him. Two landed at his feet while the other grazed his side. Sasuke turned to face Naruto and the two clashed with kunai, sparks flew as they collided. They fell back and charged again and again.

Sasuke: "Sharingan!"

Sasuke's eyes changed into one tear drop shaped symbols around the pupils.

Naruto: "Crap!"  
>Sasuke: "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"<br>Kakashi: "When did he learn that!" He thought to himself.

Flames in the shapes of petals swirled around rushing toward Naruto.

Naruto: "What am I going to do? I cant dodge that... is this it?"  
>Naruto: "Wait I got it now..."<p>

After thinking to himself the jutsu was right on him almost.

Naruto: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
>Naruto: "Shadow Clone Shield!"<p>

Naruto's clones formed infront of him and when the jutsu hit the center of the arena filled with smoke.  
>When the smoke cleared, Naruto was laying on the ground burnt.<br>Sasuke approached Naruto.

Sasuke: "You put up a good fight, but it wasnt enough you idiot."

"Hmph..."

Naruto sprang up imediatly hitting Sasuke in the jaw with an uppercut.

Sasuke: "This guy... he's strong." Sasuke thought to himself as he flew through the air.

Sasuke landed with a thud on his right arm. A sickening crack was heard as his arm broke under his wieght.  
>The sunny sky became dark with rain clouds, and rain began pouring down.<p>

Naruto walked toward Sasuke.

Sasuke: "You coming to brag!"  
>Naruto "No..."<br>Sasuke: "Then your here to finish the job."  
>Naruto: "Your my friend, I wont kill you."<br>Sasuke: "Your friend..."

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears but they were not from the pain of his shattered arm.

Announcer: "Seeing as Sasuke is disabled, Naruto wins."

Naruto reached out his arm to help Sasuke up. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand with his left hand and got to his feet. Sakura rushed onto the field along with Kakashi.

Sakura: "Sasuke let me take you to the hospital."  
>Kakashi: "You did good today Sasuke go with Sakura and get that arm fixed."<br>Sasuke: "Alright..."  
>Naruto: "Hey didnt I do good too!"<br>Kakashi: "Hu, oh yeah. You did good too."  
>Naruto: "Whats that supposed to mean! I won after all."<br>Kakashi: "Im kiding, you did awesome. I still cant believe you won though."  
>Kakashi: "Anyways, the Hokage will be announcing the promotions soon, go put some unburnt clothes on and hurry back.<br>Naruto: "Ahh my clothes are burnt?" Naruto telled just noticing his half torn and burnt clothing.

*Later*

Hokage: "Now that you have all completed your matches, I will now announce the ninjas who are going to become Chunin."

Hokage: "First, Shikamaru for his ability to think out a strategy in the heat of battle."

Shikamaru: "Thank you sir."

Hokage: "Second, Hinata for facing a superior opponent without backing down."

Hokage: "Third, Neji for his superb fighting skills and intelect."

Hokage: "Fourth Rock Lee for overcoming his lack of both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu by training hard in Taijutsu. He has the skill to take on trained opponents using multiple Ninjutsu with his Taijutsu.

Hokage: "Fifth Shino."  
>Hokage: "Sixth Sakura"<br>Hokage: "Finally both Naruto and Sasuke have made the rank Chunin."  
>Sakura: "Cha! take that Ino!"<br>Naruto: "Woohoo!"

*Later in the Hospital*  
>Sasuke: "Naruto, remember when I said I was going to kill my brother for his slaughter of my clan?"<br>Naruto: "Yeah."  
>Sasuke: "I was starting to think about leaving the village to do it... but now, now I have decided to stay for good."<br>Naruto: "How coud you have even thought of leaving the leaf?"  
>Sasuke: "I have no family here, plus I thought everyone here was holding me back."<br>Sasuke: "But then, after the match you said I was your best friend... that made me realise that my friends are my family. You, Sakura, and Kakashi are my family."

Naruto: "Im glad your staying. Promise me one thing."  
>Sasuke: "What?"<br>Naruto: "We will be friends forever, and you will not ever think about leaving the village again."

Sasuke: "I promise." 


	16. Filler 1: Day on the farm

Naruto: "Will someone explain to me why we are helping farm?"

Kakashi: "Naruto, this farm provides the village with about half of its wheat. That includes the wheat for the noodles for Ichiraku's ramen."

Naruto: "Well why didnt you say so?"

Naruto began picking weeds twice as fast. Kakashi stopped planting wheat seeds to look over at Sasuke and Sakura's progress.

Sasuke was using his fire jutsu to cook bread while Sakura was grinding the wheat into flour.

Naruto: "Done!"

Sasuke: "Hey idiot there's two more fields to do."

Naruto looked up and noticed two more fields ahead seperated by fencing.

Naruto: "Nooo!"

Kakashi: "Oh Naruto..."

Sakura: "Hey Mam, im done with this batch of wheat."

Lady: "Ok, I just got done picking the second field. Its over there in those wagons."

Sasuke: "Damn, my chakra levels are low. But I cant stop now and look weak." Sasuke thought to himself.

After the other two fields were replanted, grinded and some of it was cooked into bread Sasuke's chakra levels were next to empty and he was very fatigued.

Sakura's hands were red and hurting so she started to use medical ninjutsu to heal them.

Naruto had collapsed under a shady tree, while Kakashi used water jutsu to cool himself and the others off.

The sun that had beat down on them was setting and cool night air began to soothe the four ninja's.

Naruto: "What day is tomorrow?"

Kakashi: "Tuesday, why?"

Naruto: "No! That means we have to work again tomorrow!"

Sasuke: "What are you whining about, you barely did anything."

Naruto: "I did more then you!"

They walked back toward the village arguing about who did the most work the whole way. 


	17. The Training Begins!

Well folks this is the official start of Season 2... If you want to know why I took that break, well its so I could get several chapters done with details and such with no rush. I hope the fillers were enough to keep you ocuppied until now.

/Leaf Village, Naruto's House\\\\  
>Naruto: *Yawns*<br>Naruto: "Oh crap the suns up already! I was supposed to meet Jiraiya at the gate early this morning to head out on training."

Naruto rushed around his small bedroom picking up his gear and clothes. Naruto has two hours late when he finally arrived at the Leaf village's gate. Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto: "Where the heck is the old guy?"

Naruto left the gate and began roaming through town looking for a sign of Jiraiya.

Girl: *Giggle*

The sound was coming from inside of a bar. Naruto peaked in to see what she was giggling about.  
>There stuck between two hot ladies sipping alchohal was Jiraiya.<p>

Jiraiya: "Hey ladies how about we go in the back and let Jariya here work is stuff."  
>Naruto: "Your a pervert, you know that!"<br>Naruto: "Why werent you at the gate!"  
>Jiraiya: 'Hey now im not pervert! Im Jiraiya the Toad Sage."<br>Naruto: "More like Jiraiya the Pervy Sage!"  
>Jiraiya: "Hey now... besides I want there because I got tired of waiting on you."<p>

/Leaf Gate\\\\  
>Naruto: "You ready to go now pervy sage?"<br>Jiraiya: "Yeah, lets go."  
>Kakashi: "Wait!"<br>Sasuke: "We thought you would show up here late Naruto."  
>Naruto: 'Hey whats that supposed to mean! If this perert hadnt been trying to get lucky we would have been out of here by now!"<br>Kakashi: "Pervert?"  
>Jiraiya: "Oh, uh pay no attention to him." Jiraiya said while waving his hands and shaking his head. All the while sweat was coming off his face.<br>Kakashi: "Anyways, I thought it was a good idea that Naruto and Sasuke both trained together so both me and Sasuke will be accompanying you guys, if thats alright with you guys."  
>Jiraiya: "Thats sounds like a good idea. The more practice they have working together, the better a team they will be. What will Sakura be doing though?"<br>Kakashi: "She is studying under the head nurse at the hospital. So Naruto what do you think?"  
>Naruto: "I think it would be good for me and Sasuke to train together. Together we will be unstoppable believe it!"<br>Sasuke: "Dont push your luck Naruto."

White clouds gently followed the breeze overhead as Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Kakashi headed out of the village toward the training area which Jiraiya had picked out.

/3 hours later in the middle of a forest\\\\

Naruto: "Pervy Sage why are we stopping? Is this the place?"  
>Jariya: "Yes."<p>

The area they were in was a large forest with almost no brush, and a large clearing with no weeds up ahead.

Jiraiya: "Ok first lets see how good you two are at using your chakra to climb up trees."  
>Naruto: "Come on thats academy stuff."<br>Jiraiya: "Good then you should be able to do it no problem."

Naruto and Sasuke effortlessly walked all the way to the top of the tree.

Kakashi: "Good."  
>Jiraiya: "Next regulate your chakra emmision to be able to stand on flowing water, like a river."<br>Sasuke: "Hey in case you hadnt noticed, there isnt a river around here."  
>Jiraiya: "Kakashi?"<br>Kakashi: "Right..."

Kakashi and Jiraiya used a Earth Style, Water Style combo. Jiraiya used Erth Style jutsu to raise the ground for a water fall and created a long trench for the river to flow. Kakashi used water jutsu to make a water fall which poured into the trench.

Jaraiya: "There is your river."

++++Next time on Naruto: A New Life, Our training begins. Im going to ace this training believe it!.++++ 


End file.
